please, go away from me! (2min)
by runkoo
Summary: taemin sangat tidak suka dengan anak baru itu sekaligus teman sebangkunya yang bernama choi minho, minho terus saja menganggu taemin dan membuat taemin semakin kesal dengannya / 2min / gabisa bikin summary-,- apalgi judul wkwk


**AUTHOR : RUNKOO**

**CAST : 2MIN (Taemin – yeoja X minho – namja) **

**RATING : K**

Happy reading

**ALL ****TAEMIN POV**

Aku ini hanya siswa biasa saja bisa di anggap siswa yg tidak bermasalah... tapi Semenjak kedatangan anak baru di kelasku sekaligus teman sebangku ku... dia benar benar mengirimkan banyak masalah untukku! Bahkan aku sekarang di cap jadi anak yang bermasalah di sekolah.. selalu dihukum T_T tapii anak baru itu? Tidak pernah dihukum! Padahal dia selalu membuat masalah! Tapi knp selalu aku yg kena.. saat pertama masuk saja dia sudah menyebalkan

**FLASHBACK**

"_anyeong CHOI MINHO IMNIDA! "murid baru itu membungkuk dengan sopan saat memperkenalkan dirinya__di dpn kelas _

'_AIGOOOO__..__"_

"_KYAAA! Tampanyaa!"_

"_wahh matanya indah sekali"_

"_so handsome!"_

"_astaga mengapa dia sempurna sekali?"_

"_kyaaa.. tipeku banget!_

"_tidak akan aku siasiakan namja seperti diaa! "_

_cihh.. yoeja yeoja centil itu berteriak teriak jika ada __murid baru apalgi klo namja__.. memalukan! Dulu juga siswa baru namanya yeosob mereka juga berteriak teriak ria tp sayangnya belom sampai setaun dia sudah pindah lagi.. tapi sepertinya siswa baru ini lebih heboh dari yeosob? Bayangkan saja ada yg sampai mimisan, bahkan yoona siswa paling pendiem dan paling anti dengan namja.. dia bahkan tidak bisa berkedip melihat siswa baru itu! Cihh__..__ apa sih yg kalian bangga banggain dari namja sok cool itu! Yaah memang sih 'sedikit' aku akui wajahnya tampan, tinggi, badannya__.. __STOP! Kenapa aku juga memujinyaaaa! _

"_yaaa minho kamu bisa duduk di sana... tempat yang kosong itu"leeteuk seongsaenim menunjuk  
ke arah... TUNGGU! dia menunujuk bangku kosong di sebelahku? WHAT THE..._

"_baik , sam..."jawabnya dengan gaya 'sok' cool dia beranjak duduk di bangku sebelahku dan tak lupa melayangkan senyumannya pada yeoja yeoja yang sudah mimisan melihatnya.. rasanya aku mau muntah!  
setelah dia duduk dia menolehkan kearah ku hanya sekedar menyapa.."anyeong.."_

"_ya.. anyeong"jawabku . Aku mulai melanjutkan mencatat di papan tulis._

"_heem.. namamu siapa?" dia kembali melayangkan pertanyaan lagi , aku berpura pura saja tidak mendengarkannya terus berkutat dengan buku ku , malas sekali aku menjawab pertanyaanya. Yah liat saja hampir seluruh siswa yeoja memperhatikan minho? Bahaya sekali kalau aku berbicara dengannya. _

"_yak.. siapa namamu?"dia kembali bertanya dan menyenggol lenganku.. good ! dia membuat yoeja yeoja memperhatikan aku dan minho lebih tepatnya melemparkan tatapan sinis ke arahku.. _

"_wae?"balasku dengan tatapan malas, menolehkan ke arahnya sebentar kemudian kembali melihat ke arah papan tulis. Ah sebenernya aku ini sangat membenci pelajaran ini yang tak pernah aku mengerti apa lagi kalau bukan MTK! Karna keterpaksaan ada anak ini yg membuatku kesal, aku memperhatikan papan tulisan yang penuh dngan rumus rumus bodoh itu.. ah kurasa ini membantu mengalihkan anak ini.._

"_hey? Aku bertanya siapa namamu?"_

"_lee taemin!"jawabku cepat tampa menolehkan pandanganku dari papan tulis.._

"_ah baiklah.. sepertinya seongsenim sedang serius menerangkan... Lain kali saja ya bicaranyaa..."ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang lumayan keras dan tentu saja terdengar oleh murid murid di kelas ini , lihat apa yang terjadi? Yoeja yeoja itu melirikku dengan tatapan mengejek__ dan mencela__! Cih.. apa kalian liat liat! Kalian pikir aku yg mengajaknya bicara! Ck.. kenapa namja ini berbicara seakan akan aku yang memulai bicara denganya! _

__**FLAHBACK END**

Hahh... sudah 3 hari dia bersekolah disini, kehidupan normalku menjadi buruk! Namja gila itu Tiada hari tampa mengajakku bicara, menanya inilah itulah padhal aku sudah berusaha keras menghindar tapi memang dianya saja mencari gara gara! Dan yang benar saja yoeja2 di kelasku semuanya memandangku sinis apalgi geng nya yuri dan kedua dayangnya krystal dan seohyun dan musuh berbuyutan merka gengnya jesica dan kedua dayangnya yaitu sulli dan sunny! Mereka semua yang benar benar memusuhi ku! Mereka itu berlomba lomba medapatkan perhatiannya minho, aku benar benar muak!

Dan andaikan kalian tau.. aku hampir setiap hari dihukum seongsaenim gara gara si minho itu..  
apa perlu aku ceritakan? Okeh baiklah aku akan bercerita …

waktu kemaren minho mencoret mencoret papan tulis menumpas kekesalanya dgn teuksaengnim menggambar gambar tidak jelas.. aku menyuruhnya berhenti dia tidak juga berhenti juga, stelah itu aku rampas spidolnya dari tangannya dan tiba2 saja teuksaengnim datang dan melihat papantulis sudah penuh dengan coretan minho dia mengira aku yg melakukanya karna spidol ada di tanganku.. aku sudah jelaskan bukan aku yg melakukannya tp minho yg melakukannya, tp tetap saja teuksaengnim tidak percya katanya mana mungkin minho melakukannya dia itu anak baik baik! jadi kalau minho anak baik baik aku ini apa?anak yang jahat gitu?.. dan stelah itu habislah aku di hukum di lapangan .

terus juga kejadian saat jong saengnim terkena lemparan kertas.. saat itu aku sedang menghapus papan tulis, si minho dengan usil melemparku dengan gumpelan kertas , karna aku kesal aku lansung melempar balik ke arah minho dan tapi minho menghindar dan malah mengenai jongsaengnim yg baru datang dan berakhirlah aku di hukum membersihkan lapangan..  
errr.. sudah ku bilang dia itu datang membawakan ke sialan di hidupku!

dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi saat aku ingin menceritakan ke kesalanku selama di kelas pada sahabatku key ternyata dan ternyata dia juga Menyukai MINHOO! Kalau aku sudah menceritakan minho betapa menyebalkannya dia.. key bukan menanggapiku tapi sebaliknya dia memuji muji minho.. errrr ! Astgaa harus pada siapa lagi aku bercerita penderitaanku ini ! Kalau aku bercerita dengan ddangkomannya yesung kakaku percuma saja! Dia tidak pernah menjawab... mau sepanjang apapun ceritaku tetap saja dia diam(udah tau kurakura di ajak ngomong_-_ ) kenapa hidupku suram sekali tidak ada teman cerita..! kenapa semua orang selalu membanganga banggakan minho itu!  
apa sih istimewanya minho itu!

Ku telusuri buku buku novel yg sudah terpajang dengan tertata rapi.. sesekali aku mengambil novel satu persatu dan membolak balik buku tersebut dan membaca sinposisnya.. tapi sepertinya belom ada satupun yg membuatku menarik...  
seperti inilah aku setiap hari minggu pergi ke ke toko buku membeli novel menghilangkan rasa bosanku..  
apalgi akhir akhir ini disekolah banyak sekali yg membuatku jengkel yahh siapalagi biangnya kalau bukan siswa baru itu? Yg sangat menjengkelkan! Kurasa ini lebih baik jika pergi kesini menghilangkan rasa jengkel ku...

Aku masih mencari cari novel yg menurutku menarik.. tp entahla moodku sepertinya lagi buruk jadi tidak semangat-_- 

saat aku mengambil buku tiba tiba ada seseorang yg menepuk bahuku aku menoleh daaann

"MINHO!"astaga ya tuhan.. jantungku rasanya mau copot melihat keberadaan dia lagi.. 95 derajat moodku bertambah buruk.

"ahh benar ternyata taemin.. ! Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini?! Kau suka baca buku disini juga? Wah kau baca buku apa? kau juga suka baca novel?"lihatlah.. baru bertemu saja dia sudah melayangkan banyak pertanyaanya ! Sudah ku bilang dia itu banyak tanya!

"ya!"  
aku lansung buru buru menghindar darinya sebelum aku mulai stress terus gila! Baru saja aku meresakan kenyamanan tiba tiba anak itu datang lagi! Arghh kenapa dia ada dimna mana

"YAK... taemin kau mau kemanaaa?"

Astaga mimpi apa aku semalam bertemu namja bodoh ini lagi! dia mengikuti ku terus . dan tiada henti mengajakku bicara saat aku membaca setiap sinopsis novel walaupn aku benar benar menyuekinnya .. sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama lama disini! Sudahla aku beli novel yang mana saja...

"kau sudah selesai memilih novelnya? "minho bertanya lagi saat aku lansung berjalan ke kasir dan dia mengikutiku lagi... HAH maunya apa sih dia? Dia ini kesini ingin membaca buku atau mengikuti ku! 

stelah aku membayar ke kasir si bocah tengik ini masih setia membututiku di belakang.. err sepertinya dia ingin mati! Aku berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badanku kebelakang memandangnya dengan murka"YAK! KENAPA KAU MENGIKUTIKU TERUS HAH!"

"aku? Aku tidak mengikutimu"jawabnya tampa merasa bersalah

"BOHONG!"

"aku juga lewat pintu ini "

"ALESAN! "

"tapi sepertinya taemin juga lewat sini aku tidak tau.."

"DUSTA!"

"apa jangan jangan kau berharap ingin aku ikuti yaa?"

"TIDAK SUDI!"

0o0

selesai aku mengambil motorku di parkiran.. betapa tagetnya aku melihat anak itu lagi tiba tiba sudah di dpn motorku sambil tersenyum memuakkan! Err mau apa lagi diaaa!

"MAU APA KAU...!"

"aigoo.. kenapa galak sekali, "

"cepatt katakan kau mau apa! Mau mati? Aku sih mau saja menabrakmu jika tidak ada penjara di dunia ini... lebih baik kau pergi ke rel kereta jika kau mau mati, pergi sanaa!"

"aishh.. tega sekali kau taemin mana mau aku mati muda..."

"sudahlah aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, pergi dari depanku atau kau ku tabrak!"

"arra arra.. tp taemin mobilku mogok.."

"peduli apa aku!"

"hehehe.. boleh ga aku numpang ? please taemin please... "

"MWO!? Aniyo aniyo.. pergi dari hadapanku sebelum kau ku tabrak!"

" hanya kau satu satunya yg aku kenal, "

"kau kan bisa naik bus atau taxi!"

"dompetku ketinggalan.. taemin ayolah sekali ini saja"

"ALESAN! "

" besok di sekolah aku akan mentraktirmu.. aku janji"

"SHIREO! PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!"

"taemin T_T aku mohon.."

"ku bilang tidak!"

"taemin… jahat sekali kau dengan teman sendiri, ayolah taemin T-T aku janji di sekolah besok aku akan membayarnyaaa.."

"kau ini…."

"boleh ya taemin ku mohooonn taemin pleaseee… "

"haish.. baiklah! Cepat naik!"

"gomawo taemin….."minho lansung memakai helem ku yg tergantung di kaca spion

"YAK.. aku tidak menyuruhmu memakainya! Helem hanya satu bodoh.. lepaskan!"

"aku saja yg mengendarainya.."

"MWO! ANDWAE ANDWAE…."

"aku sudah handal ko,lagi pula seharusnya kan namja yg membawa motor, tidak enak di lihatnya jika yeoja membonceng namja.. sudah lah tidak apa."

"hah.. awas kau jika merusak motorku! Cepat naik!"aku memundurkan posisi tempat dudukku ke belakang..

0o0o0

"YAKK! Kenapa lambat sekali jalannya! Kau tidak bisa ngebut,hah?"bentakku kesal memukul punggung minho.. dia itu mengendarai motor seperti siput!

"bagaimna aku mau mengebut jika kau saja tidak pegangan? Nanti kalau kau jatuh eottoke?"

haishh anak ini benar benar,dengan stengah hati aku meletakkan tanganku di pinggang minho.

"yang erat taemin…"ucapnya lagi..

"YAK! Sudah jalan saja…!"

BRUMM…..

Minho lansung menggas kencang reflek aku lansung memeluknya kencang hampir saja aku jatoh kebelakang.. anak ini benar benar gilaa! "YAK! Kau gila hah?"

"bukankah sudah ku bilang yg erat.."balasnya lagi

"tapi kau tidak ada aba aba jika kau ingin menggasnya bodoh!"

"kan tadi kau bilang.. jalan saja? Yasudah aku lansung menggasnya.."

Arghhhh CUKUP! tidak ada gunanya jika aku berbicara dengan anak ini.. yang ada aku bisa frustasii !

Suingg! Ckittt! Tin tin! Suingggg!

"BODOHH! Kau ini kerasukan setan, hah? kau ingin membuatku mati! Kau kira ini balapan! Pelankan sedikitt! Jangan terlalu ngebutt!"bentakku memukul kepalanya.. bayangkan saja dia mengendarai motor seperti orang kesetanan… kalau tau begini aku tidak akan mengizinkannya mengendarai motorku!

"tadi lambat salah disuruh ngebut.. sekarang ngebutpun salah? "

"tapi kau terlalu ngebut MINHO! BERHENTI!

"kenapa berhenti..? dikit lagi ko sampe.."

"KU BILANG BERHENTII!"

CKITTT…

Setelah dia berhenti di tepi jalan aku lansung turun dari tempat dudukku berniat menggatikan posisi minho.. minho melihatku heran "MUNDUR!"

"kau mau apa taemin?"

"ku bilang mundurr!biar aku saja yang menyetirr!"

"ta.. tapi taemin.."

"mundur atau kau ku tinggal disini!"  
minhopun meneruti ucapanku.. aku lansung menaiki motorku dan mulai menjalankan motorku kencang tapi tidak sekencang minho.. aku masih batas normal .

Tiba tiba si minho melingkarkan tangannya erat di pinggangku "YAK.. apa apa'an kau hah? lepaskan tanganmu itu!"

"terus aku pegangan apa? Nanti kalau aku jatuh gimana..?"

"peduli apa aku…!"

"tega sekali kau.."

"cepat lepaskan bodoh!"

"tidak mau…"

"LEPASKAN.."

"shireoo…"

"lepas atau kau kuturuni disini!"

"haishh.. kau kenapa tega sekali denganku!"

Minho melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku.. "tae, merasa di perhati'in orang orang ga?"  
aku lansung menoleh ke kanan kiri "wae?"

"sepertinya kita terihat aneh…"

"kitaa? Kau yang aneh kali!"

"haishh aku serius.. lihat saja masa aku memakai helm kau engga? itunkan aneh? Kebalik ini.. seharusnya kau yg pakai.. masa yang belakang pake yg depan engga?"  
astaga aku lupaa.. aku melihat ke kiri ke kana. Ternyata benar kita di perhatikan orang orang , sudahla peduli apa aku! "jangan pedulikan merekaa!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

aku melatakan tas ku ke bangku, sepertinya 5 menit lagi bel berdering . seperti biasa di pagi hari yeoja yeoja di udah pada ngerumpi yang namjanya seperti biasa main lempar lemparan kertas ini memang sudah jadi rutinitas mereka..  
lebih baik aku membaca novel baruku yg kemaren ku beli

"MINHOOOOOOOO... ANYEONGG!"terdengar teriakan riuh suara yeoja yeoja menyambut kedatangan minho.. ciih! Sepertinya tadi aku datang tidak disambut ataupun.. malah aku yakin mereka tidak tau kalau aku sudah datang.  
aku mengintip sedikit dari balik novel melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya..

"ne anyeong.. "minho melemparkan senyuman mautnya pada yeoja yeoja itu.. lihat permirsa korban mimisan 5 orang, pingsan 7 orang dan yang sisanya terkapar dia lantai.. hah mereka itu kan SULE.. SUPER LEBAY! Apa sih yang kalian istimewakan dari minho? Minho itu kan payah!

minho beranjak ke Bangkunya tentu saja yg bersebelahan denganku aku lansung berpura pura membaca novel.. "taemin.. anyeong"sapanya sambil meletakkan tas ke bangku, aku pura pura saja tidak mendengar terus membaca novel.

"oh iyaa.. taemin kemaren itu menyenangkan yaaa, oh iya helem mu kebawa ku.. nanti aku traktir makan ya.. aku kan sudah janji denganmu.."ucapnya dengan suara yg tidak pernah di kecilkan..

"tidak per.."belom selesai aku mengucapkan kalimat ku tiba2 yoeja yeoja itu mulai riuh lagi..

"MWO!"

"APA KAU BILANG MINHO?"

"MINHO KAU KAMAREN KEMANA DENGANNYAAAAA?"

"JANGAN BILANG KALIAN KENCAN!"

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! MUSTAHILL"

"AIGOO!"

"APA KALIAN PACARAN!"

"PLEASE MINHO JAWAB KAMI!"

yoeja yeoja itu mulai histeris lagi, yang tadinya pingsan dan terkapar lansung bangun dengan wajah yang super kaget.  
hh.. sudahlah aku tau minho selalu membuat suasana menjadi buruk!

"MINHO.. JANGAN DIAM SAJA APA KEMAREN KALIAN KENCAN"tiba tiba sih yuri lansung melayangkan pertenyaan ke minho yang sedang duduk manis.

"hmm.. menurut kalian bagaimana? Jika ada namja dan yeoja pergi bersama?itu kencan bukan?"jawabnya dengan tampang polos.. astagaaaa aku lansung ternganga dia itu ngomong apaa siihh! Omo sepertinya dia ingin mati sekarang juga!

"HAH! BERARTI.. BERARTI...KEMAREN KALIAN KENCAN!"teriak jessica histeris yg lainnya semua ternganga bahkan ada yg kambuh penyakit asmanya, ada juga yg lansung struk -_-

"em... AWW" aku lansung menginjak kaki minho , berbahaya sekali jika dia berbicara bisa bisa dia berbicara yang tidak masuk akal

"kenapa kau menginjak kakiku taemin? Berarti aku harus bohong yaaa? "katanya dengan kelewat bodoh.. mati kau minho mati kau! Yuri cs dan jesica cs melihatku dengan geram, marah, sinis, penuh kebencian.. matilah aku

"TAEMIN! AKU MINTA PENJELASANMU!"

"anh.. eeh itu itu kemaren aku tidak kencan.. kemaren kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu, setelah itu minho mengikutiku terus.. kami tidak kencan, aku berani bersumpah"ucapku ketakutan melihat mereka mendekatiku dengan tatapan membunuh .. bagaimana tidak takut mereka berame rame mendekati ku seperti ingin memakan ku..

"BOHONG! MANA MUNGKIN MINHO MENGIKUTIMU.. PASTI KAU YANG MENGIKUTI MINHO KAN!"

"aniyo aniyo.. tanya saja minho! Dia yang mengikutiku"aku menggelengkan kepalaku

"minho! Benar katanya diaa?"

"hemm... AWW. Kenapa kau menginjak kaki ku lagi? Tandanya aku harus bohong ya tae?"  
aku lansung menepuk jidat betapa bodohnya dia! Maksudku menginjak kakinya biar dia berkata sebenernyaa.. kenapa malah sebaliknyaaa!

"TAEMIN...KU BUNUH KAUUU!"teriak yoeja yeoja itu ingin mencekik ku.. astaga habislah aku, demi tuhan segala jenis yang ada….. tolonglah akuuuuu…

Kring.. kring.. kring (bel ) 

terimakasih bel! Kau bunyi tepat waktunyaa.. sepertinya setlah pulang aku harus memberikan hadiah yg sudah menderingkan bel..

"Haishh.. kenapa bel sih!"

"AWAS KAU TAEMIN SAMPAI MENGGODA MINHOKU!"ancam yoeja yeoja itu..  
mereka mereka semua duduk di tempat masing masing.. aku melirik minho dengan tatapan geram dan ingin sekali aku mencekiknya! Gara gara dia aku berurusan dengan yeoja aneh itu..

"anyeong haseyeo yeorobun"sapa heechul saengnim tiba tiba sudah ada di dpn kelas saja ..

"anyeongg.. sam"saut murid murid

"anak anak.. saya punya kabar gembiraa , karna SMA SHINee ulang tahun.. besok minggu kita akan jalan jalan ke pulau jeju! Mereyakan ulang tahun sekolah kita.. "ucap heechul saengnim dengan wajah gembira

"YEAAHH! "

"ada pertanyaan?"

"sayaa! Sam nanti pembagian tempat duduk di bus bagaimana? Apa kita boleh terserah duduk dengan siapa ajaa?"ucap salah satu siswa..

"ohh kalau itu.. pembagian tempat duduk dengan teman sebangku kalian.. tidak ada yg boleh menukar tempat.."jawab heechul saengnim dan aku lansung membelakkan mata taget.. 'astaga bagaimana nasibku '

"yahh.. sam ko gitu sih! Aku kan mau duduk dengan minhookuu!"ucap jesica kecwa.. aku yg duduk dengannya saja ogah..

"apa apa'an kau! Minho milikku!"yuri berdiri menunjuk ke jesica kesal

"YAA! Minho milik kamii!"krystal dan seohyun ikut berdiri..

"minho mana mungkin mau denganmu! kau hanyaaa bebek yang minta di kasiani! MINHO TETAP MILIKkU!"bentak jesica tidak mau kalah..

"IYAA! MINHO MILIK KAMII! "sulli dan sunny pun ikut berdiri membela jesica..

"PERETEMPURAN DI MULAI teng.. teng.. teng."kata eunhyuk dengan senang.. "hei kalian? Kalian dukung siapaa? Ayo kita taruhan.. aku dukung jesica cs.. kau kyu pilih siapa?"eunhyuk mengasih aba aba ke teman temanya yaitu daesung, changmin dan kyuhyun.

"akuu yuri cs!"jawab kyu semangat

"kau daesung? Changmin?"tanya eunhyuk lagi

"aku pilih jesica saja deh.."jawab deasung

"aku tidak tau mau pilih siapa , mereka semua cantik cantikk.."kata changmin melihat kearah yuri cs dan jesica cs dgn tatapan berbinar binar..  
mereka semua ini sepertinya gila .

kita kembali menyaksikan pertempuran yuri cs dan jesica cs..

"APA KAU BILANG! DASAR PERKUMPULAN TIKUS GOT!"

"KAU GRUP KECOA!"

"SUDAHH! Jangan berantem"heechul saengnim menengahi mereka tetapi mereka tetap saja adu mulut..  
sepertinya bakalan seru ini.. hahahaha  
aku menoleh ke arah minho.. tenyata dia lagi mendengar mp3 pantesan anteng biasanya cerewet bget, aku menyenggol tangan minho.. dia melirik ke arahku dan melepas handseatnya "waeyo, tae?"

"kau tidak ingin menyaksikan adu mulut yeoja yeoja itu.. mereka itu bodoh ya berantem hanya merebutkan kau.."

"sudah tau bodoh kenapa masih di liat!"

"yaa. Aku ingin melihat seberapa bodohnya mereka merebutkanmu.. "

"….."

aku kembali memusatkan perhatianku ke yeoja yeoja yang sedang berantem. Pertempuranpun semakin memanas mereka semua main jambak jambakan, kelaspun semakin riuh melihat aksi mereka.  
wahhaha tontonan gratis, kapan lagi coba nonton orang berantem sacara live, biasanya aku melihat adegan seperti ini di tv tv gitu.

aku melihat heechul saengnim yang sudah kelelahan melerai yeoja yeoja itu berantem"HENTIKAAANNNNNNNNN"pekik heechul saengnim denngan suara yang AMAIZING ! Kaca kaca di kelasku hampir pecah.

Yuri cs dan jesika cs mengehentikan aksi jambak jambakan karna mendengar amukan heechul sang guru paling terganas sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura setannya

"KALIAN SEMUA!"heechul saengnim menunjuk ke arah jesika cs dan yuri cs "IKUT AKU KE KANTORR!

"sekarang sam?"

"IYAAA SEKARANGGG! CEPATTTTTTT!"

"haishh!"

Mereka mendengus kesal dan mengikuti heechul saengnim keluar kelas, anak anak di kelaspun ikut mendengus kesal aku pun juga begitu.  
"kenapa sebentar sekali sih berantemnya! Ah membosankan!" aku meletakkan palaku di meja .

Betapa bosannya aku hari ini, ahh andai saja key tidak di pindahkan kelasnya dari sini. Pasti aku tidak duduk dengan si bodoh ini. Tak ada lagi teman curhat , huhh betapa suramnya hidupku.

oOo

hah.. kenapa key hari ini tidak masuk sih! Siapa lagi coba yang menemani ku di saat bel istirahat seperti ini? temanku kan hanya key seorang.. bukannya tidak ada yang mau menemaniku, aku ini malas bergaul sana sini.

Aku duduk di bangku kayu panjang yang terletak di halaman sekolah.. disini tempat sangat sepi makanya itu aku sangat suka kesini dgn key jika jam istirahat tapi sekarang aku hanya sendiri

Aku melanjutkan membaca novel yang sudah aku tandai dengan pembatas. 

SYURRRR

Angin mulai membelai wajahku dan mengibarkan rambut panjangku yang tergerai, aku sedikit menghirup udara dan menhembuskannya.

GEZZ

Baru aku membuka lembar selanjutnya tiba tiba aku merasakan pipi kiriku dingin, seperti ada yang menempelkan sebuah kaleng dingin ke pipiku. Aku mendongak ke samping dan ternyata manusia pengganggu itu siapa lagi kalau bukan minho! namja yang masuk TRENDING TOPIK SMA SHINee selama 4 hari berturut turut! Hebat kan dia!.. siswa siswa selalu membicarakannya terkecuali aku yang sangat bosan melihatnya!

dia tersenyum tapi tentu saja aku tidak tergoda dengan senyumannya itu! Ingat aku bukanlah fans minho yang akan mimisan atau pingsan melihat senyuman bodohnya itu. " ini untukmu.."dia memberika minuman kaleng dingin itu di depan wajahku dan duduk di sampingku

"tak perlu! "

"sudah terima saja. Aku iklas ko"

"sudah ,aku tidak mau.."

"ahh sudah ambil saja.. aku kan sengaja membelikan ini untukmu. Tadi kan aku ingin mentraktirmu makan tp kau keburu pergi. Yasudah aku hanya bisa belikan ini untuk tanda terimakasih ku. Sudah ini ambil"

"aku ikhlas mengantarmu!"

"ah sudah ambil sajaa taemin…"

"haishh keras kepala sekali kau! Yasudah sini jika kau memaksa!"

"nahh gitu dong :3"

"tau dari mana kau tempat ini? Ahh jangan jangan kau mengikuti ku! "

"hemm pede sekali kau, ahh ternyata benar dugaan ku, kau berharap aku mengikutimu kan?hehehe, kalo itu mau mu baiklah besok aku akan mengikutimu."

"MWO! kau bilang apa? Berharap? Cih! Tidak sudi!"

"ahh… tidak usah munafik taemin. Jangan jangan kau menyukai ku yaaa.. ciee taemin suka sama aku"

"APA KAU BILANG?! AKU MENYUKAIMU? CIH! JANGAN HARAP "

"tuh kan bener.. taemin suka sama aku, "

"SEJAK KAPAN AKU BILANG MENYUKAIMU BODOH!"

"tuh tadi bilang menyukai ku.. baiklah aku menghargai perasaanmu taemin"

" APA KAU GILA,HAH!"

"apa kau bilang? Kau menyukaiku sampai tergila gila? Ahh tidak usah berlebihan taemin.. "  
Astaga ya tuhan! Bunuh saja aku! Kenapa kau mengirimkan boca idiot ini berbicara denganku! dosa apa aku ya tuhann! " MATI SAJA KAU BODOHHH!"

"mwo? taemin cinta mati denganku? ahh aku terharu mendengarnyaa"

"BUNUH AKU MINHO! BUNUH AKU!"

"kenapa harus aku yang membunuhmu? Masa aku membunuh orang yang menyukaiku? "

"YAAAA! AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU BODOHH! PERGI KAU DARI SINI!"

"sudahla taemin aku tau ko kau menyukaiku... "

"PERGI KAU !"

"shireo, masa kau mengusir orang yg kau suka, seharusnya kau senang dong orang yg kau suka berada di sampingmu"

"SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYUKAIMU! CATAT ITU! DAN KAU PERGI DARI SINI SEBELUM AKU AKAN MENCEKIKMU!"aku mendorong tubuhnya biar ia pergi, tp dia bukannya pergi tp malah cengar cengir seperti org gila kurasa memang dia gila!

"taemin lucu ya kalau sedang marah , apakah ini perlakuanmu terhadap orang yg kau sukai?"minho mencubit pipiku dengan kedua tangannya

"waahh kalian berdua mesra sekali yaa"

Tiba tiba terdengar suara yg sepertinya tidak asing lagi dengan pendengaranku, aku dengan cepat menepis tangan minho dan mendongak ke atas aku lansung shock saat tau pemilik suara itu "joon opp.. eh joon sunbae"

"hahaha gwechana kau masih boleh memanggilku oppa taemin."ucap joon sunbae tersenyum manis denganku, senyumnya masih seperti dulu selalu membuatku nyaman. dia itu mantan pacarku saat aku masih kelas X tapi sebenernya diam diam aku masih menyimpan perasaan dengannya loh…

"kau bukankah anak baru itu? Yg bernama choi minho?"tunjuk joon ke arah minho

"ne"

"ohh jadi kau yaa yg sering dibicarakan anak anak, hemm ternyata benar kau mempunyai mata yang besar…. kau tampan juga pantas saja yeoja2 di kelasku menggosipi tentang dirimu terus , aahh apa kau pacarnya taemin?"  
cih apa apaan ini! Dia juga ikut ikutan memuji si bodoh ini! Dan tadi apa? Joon bilang aku pacarnyaa? Tidakk tidakk! "dia bu..."

"dia kan yang bertanya padaku tae bukan dengamu"minho menyela ucapanku dengan sedikit berbisik dan sukses membuatku marah dan melototinya tp joon malah tersenyum melihat kami seperti menganggap kami sepasang kekasih yg sedang berdebat, cih ini sungguh menyebalkan  
"hehehe jangan terlalu berlebihan, mungkin karna aku anak baru jd mereka sering membicarakanku.  
ohh taemin itu.. AWW, APHAYOO…! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku? Ohh tandanya aku harus bohong ya?"ucapnya lagi dengan polos stelah aku menginjak kakinya agar tidak berbicara yg tidak2. anak ini! Ya tuhaan! Rasanya aku benar benar ingin mencekiknya!

"ohh berarti benar kalian pacaran, maaf yaa sudah menganggu kalian.. mianhe minho-ssi , taemin. Kalian berdua sangat cocok kok"ucap joon tersenyum pada kami dan stelah itu menggalkan aku dan si bodoh ini. Ashh pasti joon oppa mengiraku dengannya adalah sepasang kekasih,haishh aku harus cepat memberitahunya "joon oppa chankaman! "panggilku pada joon sambil berdiri sebelum dia pergi jauh, joon oppa lansung menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya "ne taemin?"

"dia itu bu… YAAK!"ucapku terhenti tiba tiba minho menarik pergelangan tanganku sehingga aku terduduk kembali di bangku panjang itu

"wae taemin?"tanya joon melihatku heran

"ahh gwechana, taemin hanya ingin mengucapkan perpisahan katanya tidak sopan jika tidak menjawabmu, benarkan taeminie?"ujar minho sambil merangkulku

"MWO!"aku lansung membelakkan mataku

"ahh gwechana taemin-ya, kau bersenanglah dgn minso-ssi.. bye taemin"

"ta… ta.. tapi! Haishhh!"akuu mendengus kesal memandang kepergian joon oppa! Padahal tadinya aku ingin mencoba mendekatinya lagi! tp sih choi ini malah membuat joon jadi mengira aku kekasihnya., anak ini rasanya ingin ku bunuh! " KAU MENYEBALKAN!" aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari bahuku dan bersiap meninggalkannya.

"chankaman!"tiba tiba ada sebuah tangan menarikku kembali, aku membalikkan badan dan menarik tanganku

"KAU MAU APA LAGI , HAH!"

"yaaaa.. kenapa kau sepertinya marah sekali denganku? "

"CIHH! "tampa berlama lama aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan meninggalkan si choi, tiba2 tanganku sepertiya di tarik lagi dengannnya, yaak anak ini kenapa suka sekali menarik tanganku! Apakah itu hobinya menarik tangan orang!

"aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

"MWO?"

"apa kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan joon sunbae?"

DEG! Bagaiman bocah ini tau? apakah dia seorang peramal, atau jangan jangan dia sebenernya menyukaiku terus mencari tau tentangku? Bisa jadikan? "APA URUSANMU!"

"aku hanya bertanya? Apa benar?"

"NE! KAU BENAR! AKU DULU MANTAN KEKASIHNYA! DAN SAMPAI SEKARANG AKU MASIH MENYUKAINYA! DAN KAU! DENGAN SUKSESNYA MENGHANCURKANNYA SEMUA ! PADAHAL TADI.. AH SUDAHLAH!"

"benarkah kau masih menyukainya? Ta- "

"sudahlah aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan mu"

0o0o0o0

"anak anak.. menyangkut 3 hari lagi kita akan berlibur pulau jeju. Sekolah kita mengadakan lomba drama antar kelas, ada yang ingin menyumbangkan ide untuk judul drama kali ini?"ucap heechul saengnim walikelas sekolahku.

"SAYA SAM SAYAAAA! Bagaiman klo drama snow white saja?nanti aku jadi putri saljunya dan pangeranya minhooo,ah pasti bagusss"ucap yuri sambil berdiri

"YAAA! YAAA apa apaan kau!"teriak jesica tidak terima

"jangan bilang nanti aku akan kedapetan peran kurcaci!"ucap salah satu temanku yang pendek merasa tersinggung

"ahh aku punya ide! Drama repunzel aja!"

"bagaimana kitaa semua nyari rambutnya yang panjangnya meteran!"

"atau drama dora aja!"

"terus nanti aku akan kedapetan karater sebagai butss nya? Oh andwae!"elak eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau drama belle?"

"cari dimana kita kostum singa!"

"ahhh aku ingin drama ariel.. "

"yaaaa yaaa! kau gila hah kau mau kita bermain drama di dalam aquarium! "

"harry potter saja!"

"twilight!"

"titanic! Aku bersedia ko jadi ros nya"

"bajak laut saja kalo gitu!"

"one piece pasti keren!"

"ga sekalian aja naruto! "

Haishh kenapa kelas ini ribet sekali hah! menentukan drama saja ko susah banget!

"SUDAH DIAM! KALIAN INI BUKANNYA MENENTUKAN DRAMA YANG BAGUS TAPI MALAH BERDEBAT ! aku ingin mendengar pendapat ketua kelas,yaa im yoona apa kamu punya ide"

"emmhh… gimana kalau cinderella saja sam? "

"heem keure…. Yasudah saya pilih pendapat im yoona. Gimana kalian semua setuju?"

"NE!"

"baiklah sekarang tinggal mencari tokohnya, kira kira pangerannya siapa"

"CHOI MINHO SAM CHOI MINHOOO"  
cih, kenapa kalian senang sekali sih dengan minho!

"baiklah, choi minho menjadi peran pangeran, yoona tolong tulis di papan tulis ya ."

"baik sam."

"kira kira jadi cinderalla siapa?"

"SAYAA SAM SAYAAA!

"SAYA SAJA SAM! SAJA JAGO ACTING!"

"ANIYA! AKU LEBIH COCOK JADI CINDERALLA!"

"AKU LEBIH PANTAS BERSANDING DGN PANGERAN MINHO!"

"MWO! KAU TAK PANTAS AKU LEBIH PANTAS!"

"AKU!"

"AKUUU!"

Biasalah ini jesika dengan yuri selalu berdebat sesuatu yang menyangkut minho, ga mungkin kalau mereka berdebat memperebutkan eunhyuk.

"SUDAHH! BIAR AKU YG MEMUTUSKAN!"ucap heechul saengnim kesal , heechul saengnim berjalan menuju ke arah ku. Jangan bilang aku yg jadi cinderella! Lihat saja aku tidak akan datang!

"sulli kau jadi peri nya ya!"tunjuk heechul saegnim menunjuk sulli yg berada di belakang ku, hah untunglah aku kira aku yg akan dipilih.

"ku kira aku yg jadi cinderellanya ternyata peri"

"krystal , jesika , sunny , seohyun kalian berempat jadi kaka tiri cinderella"

"sam bukannya saudara tiri cinderella ada 3?"ucap yoona yang masih di dpn sambil memegang spidol

"ne, tp aku ingin menambahkannya. "

" baiklah."

"haishh kenapa aku jadi kaka tiri!"umpat jesika

"hahaha! Sudah ku bilang kau itu pantasnya mendapat karakter antagonis! Aku yg lebih pantas jadi cinderella"ejek yuri sambil memcingkan matanya

"YAKKK!"Ppekik jesica kesal

"eunhyuk, changmin, daesung kalian berperan sebagai tikus sahabat cinderalla"

"MWOYAA! Kenapa aku berperan menjadi tikus! Kenapa peran ku selalu buruk sam! Tahun kemaren aku sudah menjadi monyet sam kenapa sekarang jadi tikus!"ucap eunhyuk tidak terima

"sudahlah! Ikuti saja kemauan ku!"

"kyuhyun jadi ayah pangeran!"

"yuri kau jadi…"

"JADI CINDERELLA SAM!"

"aniya.. kau jadi ibu tiri cinderella"

"MWO!"

"HAHAHAHAHA KAU JUGA JADI PERAN ANTAGONIS! "jesika tertawa girang

"sekarang tinggal cinderella nya.. hemm kira kira siapa yaa"heechul saengnim memandangi siswa yeoja yeoja satu persatu, semoga aku tidak terpilih tuhaan! Aku menundukkan kepalaku heechul saengnim tidak melihatku.

"cinderellanya aku pilih im yoona saja"ucap heechul saengnim melirik ke arah yoona yang berada di depan dekat papan tulis, aku bisa melihat wajah yoona memerah ah aku tau dia itu sebenernya menyukai minho pasti dia senang sekali. Yaa setidaknya aku terbebas tidak ikut bermain drama hahaha aku kan hanya ingin menonton saja.

"yaa okeh selesai pemilihan peran.. "

"sam, bukankah ada peran ibu pangeran juga? Ahh tp itu juga tidak terlalu penting sih"ujar yoona

"benarkah? Yasudah saya cari peran ibu pangeran.. hem siapa gimana klo taemin saja. Yaa taemin saja yang jadi peran ibu pangeran."

"MWO? ko aku sih?"ujarku shock, bayangkan saja aku baru saja selesai berdoa karna terbebas seleksi pemilihan peran.

"sudah jangan banyak membantah!"

"ciee kyuhyun suami istri sama taemin cihuyy.. ciee kyuhyun ciee"ucap eunhyuk sambil meledek kyuhyun yg hanya tersenyum senyum. Haishh kenapa harus aku!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Liburan ke pulau jeju pun tiba , tidak terasa secapat ini . tapi entahlah aku merasa tidak terlalu senang walaupun liburan ke pulau jeju tempat favorite ku.

"BAGAIMANA ANAK ANAK? SUDAH SIAP UNTUK BERLIBURRRR!"ujar heechul saengnim mengkomandain kami semua dengan toa nya.

"SIAP SAM!"

"SEMOGA HARI INI KELAS KITA JUARA LOMBA ! YANG IKUT LOMBA DRAMA JANGAN NERVOUS YA! DAN YANG TIDAK IKUT LOMBA KALIAN JUGA HARUS IKUT MENGASIH SUPPORT!"

"NE SAM!"

"KAJJA NAIK BUS!"

Anak anak semua berebutan masuk masuk ke bus , hanya aku saja yang masih berdiri memandangi teman temanku yang sudah semangat sekali pergi berlibur, mereka sudah seperti ingin pulang kampung bawa tas sampai empat? Ada yang bawa dua koper kayanya juga pulang kampung ga gini gini amat bawaanya aku saja hanya bawa tas ransel dan tas selempang itupun juga aku tidak bawa banyak banyak baju yang aku hanya baawa persediaan novel.

"taemin cepat masukk "tegur heechul sam dari sampingku

"ne sam."  
aku lansung masuk kedalam bus yang sudah di penuhi anak anak dan penuh keributan di tempat duduk mereka masing masing , aku mencari nomor tempat duduk duduku, ahh aku hampir lupa ngapain juga aku cape cape cari nomor tempat duduk tinggal cari saja keberadaan si bodoh itu.  
Mataku mulai menerawang ke setiap tempat

"taemin sini!"

Panjang umur anak itu! Baru saja aku ingin mencarinya dia sudah melambaikan tangannya ke arah ku. Aku lansung berjalan menuju tempatnya "aku duduk di pojok"ucapku

Minho lansung bangun dari tempatnya dan memperisilahkan ku masuk , aku pun lansung masuk dan lansung duduk di dekat jendela dan meletakkan barang barangku di bawah.

"sini tas mu"ujar si minho

"mau apa kau dengan tas ku!"

"mau aku letakkan bagashi.."

"oh.. ne"

2 jam kemudian

Aku masih terus berkutik dengan novel ku, dan di samping ku minho terus saja di godain yeoja yeoja ganjen itu, mereka semua menawarkan makanannya untuk minho tp minho selalu menolaknya.. hahaha kasian dirimu nak

"ayolah minho.. terima coklatnyaa"ujar jesica di depan tempat duduk kami dengan posisi mengahadap kebelakang , ia masih terus berjuang menawar kan makanannya dengan minho .

"mianhe jesica, aku sudah kenyang aku juga masih banyak makanan"tolak minho lagi dengan senyum.  
kenapa kalian semua terus menawarkan makanannya yang sudah pasti dia selalu menolaknya , setidaknya kalian tawarkan makanan juga padaku setidaknya kalian menghargai keberadaanku disini, bukannya aku mengharapkan makanan kalian tp yaaa hargai sedikit lah keberadaan ku!

"ini aku punya pizza kau mau tidak? Ini enak banget loh!"tawar yuri sambil memegang kotak pizza gede

"mianhe, aku sudah sangat kenyang yuri"tolaknya lagi dengan tersenyum

"aishh, knp kau susah sekali sihh.."

"YAA YAA kalian berduaa! Kenapa kalian hanya menawarkan minho saja, hah! sudah tau dia menolak pemeberian kalian berkali kali! Kalian tidak lihat penghuni di bis ini ! Kenapa hanya minho doang yg kalian tawarkan! "celetuk eunhyuk yang berada di belakangku, nah tumben anak ini pinter bicara "yaa setidaknya kalian tawarkan makanan padaku , aku terima kok"lanjutnya lagi cengar cengir, hashh aku cabut perkataan ku jika dia pintar bicara.

"TIDAK SUDI!"pekik serentak jesica yuri dan lansung kembali ke posisinya semula

"YAAA! haishh.."

"hahahahahahaahahaahhaahhaha"anak anak di bus pun tetawa melihat eunhyuk .

"YAAA!DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

Memang tidak ada habisnya habisnya mereka semua diam! Aku sudah hampir pusing terus berada disini!

"apa kau tidak bosan hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan novelmu itu?" 

Aku melirik ke arah minho sebentar dan kembali lagi membaca novel "lebih bosan lagi jika aku tidak baca buku dan seharian penuh duduk denganmu!"

"ANAK ANAK YANG MENGIKUTI LOMBA SEBAIKANYA KALIAN HAFALKAN DIALOG KALIAN LAGI MSING MASING! "

Tiba tiba toa nyaring milik heechul terdengar lagi, aku lansung mengambil kertas dialog milikku di tas selempangku, sebenernya peranku juga tidak perlu perlu bgt disini aku hanya keluar 2 kali itupun tidak berbicara hanya senyan senyum saja sekali bicara cuman satu kata? Paling aku hanya harus menghafalkan gerakan ku saja.

"aku ingin bicara sesuatu.."

"itu kau sudah bicara?"

"ahh maksud ku ada hal penting"

"bagiku ucapanmu tak ada yang penting"

"aku serius "

"aku lebih serius darimu! Sudahlah kau hafalkan saja dialogmu! Kau itu peran utama!"

"ta-"

"WOHOO KYUHYUN BENARKAH KAU NANTI BERMAIN DRAMA MERANGKUL TAEMIN? WAHH!"

Tiba tiba ada suara nyaring di belakangku yaa siapa lagi klo bukan eunhyuk dan teman duduknya kyuhyun! Kenapa bangga sekali sih hanya ada adegan begituan!

"YAKK! Tak bisakah kau diam! Kau ini sudah seperti monyet monyet karet yg tidak bisa diam! Aku ini sedang mengfalkan bodoh! "

"kau ini sensi sekali aku kan hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat"

"selamat apanya? Menang saja belom sudah selamat selamat aja!"

"justru itu! Aku ingin mengucapkaan selamat padamu kyu! Kau dapat pedamping yg cantik kekeke"

"yakk!itu hanya drama!"

"kalo beneran, mau kan?"

"tidak juga"

"jgn bohong! Aku tau kau suka kan sama taemphhph askhfksasdfghjjkl"

"diam kau bodohh!"

mereka itu bodoh atau polos! Jelas jelas dia ngomongin aku dan aku ada di depan mereka! Ah aku tau mereka itu memang kadang kadang aneh ,apalgi eunhyuk.

"benarkah ? apa kau menyukai taemin?"

Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara minho, aku menoleh ke samping melihat minho yang membalikkan badannya ke belakang berbicara dengan kedua orang aneh itu.

"hahaha. . tidak ja—"

"tapi sayangnya taemin menyukaiku.. jadi kau tidak perlu menyukainya lagi ."

"MWOO JINJA?"

YAAAAA! BICARA APAA DIAA! "YAKKK CHOI MINHO! KEMARI KAU!"pekikku lansung menarik bajunya

"kyu, sudah kyu sabar sepertinya kau kalah tampan dengannya ! sudah ku bilang- "

"YAKK! JANGAN PERCAYA DENGAN UCAPAN SI BODOH INI!"bentakku pada eunhyuk dan kyuhyun, mereka berduapun mematung melihatku, aku lansung membalikkan badanku ke posisi ku semula dan menatap tajam minho "apa maksud ucapanmu itu, hah!"

"what's wrong? Bukankah kau kemaren bilang?"

"kurasa otakmu benar benar konslet! Kau sendiri yang menganggapku menyukaimu! "

"kau sendiri kan yang bilang menyukaiku kemaren di halaman.."

"SUDAHLA CAPEK AKU TERUS BICARA DENGANMU!"aku lansung memasang headphone ke kupingku dengan kesal dan membaca dialogku kembali

**TBC**

**Wkwkwk gajee yaa… ini sebenernya bikinnya udah lama banget uda lumutan di folder kkk~  
yang habis baca review nyaa **** tanda titik juga gpp kokk , dengan lapang dada aku menerimanya *asik***


End file.
